The PokeMorphs
by guineapigMC
Summary: A group of PokeMorphs find their life, spiraling out of control, will they be able to live among humans, or be hunted?
1. Chapter 1 Murica!

**So yea, I don't know where i'm really going with this, and im just making this as I go but, who cares, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Ty, wake up"

Tyler was sleeping in Raina's bed, snoring like a pig. Well, technically, he _was _a pig, being half Tepig and all, with two long ears coming from the top of his head and a tail that looked like a kid drawn and somehow brought it to life.

"Ten more minutes…" Tyler said grumpily as Raina started to shake him, Making the 16 year old turn and opened his eyes and looked at Raina with displeasure.

His blue eyes looked unnatural with his Jet black hair, making his eyes look like if as they were neon lights in the day. He closed his eyes and turned back to the other side, but Raina shook more violently to a point she was making the whole bed shook.

"alright, alright, I'll get up!" Tyler moaned, while getting out of bed. Smoke started coming from his human nose, which only happens when he got agitated.

"Make sure you take care of that before you get done, you don't want the Sprinklers going off again, Ty" But Tyler was already out of bed and half undress with his shirt off browsing through his closet.

"Leave, so I can get dressed, you don't want to get mooned, do you?" Tyler let out a snort and fire came from his nose when he grabbed some socks.

"aw crap"

The sprinklers went off, soaking Tyler, but Raina had already fled the room in her wheelchair when the water started to come down.

* * *

"Ty, your food is getting cold!"

Raina yelled as she rolled her wheelchair to the table to eat the waffles she made.

Next to her was Professor Oak, traveling with them to America, a place of no Pokemon, but more importantly, no real dangers for Raina and Tyler.

"So Raina, how has training been going on the lower deck?" Oak said, as he ate the Waffles, almost spitting them back out since they were so hot.

"I was able to use Hydro Pump without getting blasted into the wall" she said,

"Its hard to believe you two have been able to cover your identities for the past 2 years! Its going to be a lot easier for you in the Americas " Raina nodded, and stabbed her waffles violently, until it looked like mush.

Then out of nowhere Tyler was at the bottom of the stairs with a THUD.

"Owwwwww," Tyler was lying on the ground next to the stairs, staring at the ceiling.

"Youre paying for my health insurance when we get to Currituck, Raina" He said as he got up and sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

"Thanks, for the shower Raina" Tyler said grumpily as he bit into his waffle.

"Aint my fault you sleep 24/7!" Tyler grabbed the syrup bottle and squirted syrup toward her but missed,

"Ain't my bloody fault," Tyler groaned as he flung a piece of waffle with a spoon at Raina, this time she ate it as is landed in her mouth. "The Tepig did it" he said as smoke rose from his nose.

"Look, its no time to bicker about yourself, and you to must remember why you're here?" Oak said as he got up to clean off his plate.

"We are the only two known Cameuses to hold the ability to evolve, and you're hoping to find a answer here in the Americas" said Raina and Tyler said at the same time, except only Tyler said the last part.

"Good, now get your things ready, were about a hour from Kitty Hawk, then i believe about 30 minutes to Elizabeth city"

* * *

This is stupid, Tyler thought to himself, as he put in his black nostril blockers Oak made for him. He put on his back cap and grabbed his bag, filled with berries, cloths, and his pokedex, and some of his personal Pokemon balls on his belt and walked into the bathroom.

Tyler stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was born blonde which would have made his eyes seem at least a bit normal, but when the accident happened back with Bill, his teacher, while testing his Atom Collider to form hybrid Pokemon, so we could unlock the past of the Pokemon, but the only thing Bill got was a Tepig Boy, turning his hair jet black, and growing a tail and ears.

Bill was on the big yacht, but was still sleeping since he was up all night driving the ship since autopilot stopped working.

Then there was Raina, she was a voluntary test subject for Oak, he was trying to find a way to have people born able to communicate with their Pokemon, by having very little DNA from a single Pokemon, and mixing it with a human, but instead of the amount he wanted, he got only that much taken away from the DNA.

Poor Raina, he thought to himself, After the experiment, her legs became like Vaporeon legs, and grew a large blue tail, which she could hide with a backpack she wore all the time even when she was in the wheelchair and some gills that are hardly noticeable, but the legs left her unable to walk, leaving her technically crippled.

Tyler sighed, and forgot why he had entered the bathroom and left, then a knock came from the bedroom door.

"Tyler everyone's waiting on you!" Bill shouted from the other side,

"I guess were here then, and Bills awake" Tyler mumbled,

"Be out in a minute!" he yelled back.

"See you on the deck" Bill said as he walked away.

* * *

"I was expecting more"

Oak said as they walked down the beach, then Raina spotted someone… a boy she hasn't seen in years.

"Ash?" Raina pointed as Oak asked what she had said,

"Ash!" Raina yelled, the boy turned around, and grinned, but a girl was next to him,

"Misty" She mumbled as her smile subsided, she had completely forgot she had called him, as she looked up, her body tried to jump away but ended up face first in the sand.

"Misty help me get her up" Misty nodded and got one side while Ash got the other, and lifted.

Raina spat sand out of her mouth, "Water" she croaked trying not to inhale it.

before Misty could get her water bottle, Raina pushed her wheelchair to the ocean, and jump out into the water.

"Oh my god this is horrible!" then she quickly stumbled back into her wheelchair soaked.

Tyler crept behind Misty and shouted in her ear, but got smacked in the face, "Tyler, doesn't seem that you changed a bit in the past 5 years" Ash said as he gave Raina a towel.

"But when did you dye your hair? you looked better with blonde hair to say the truth, Ty" he said as Misty gave Raina the water bottle and rolled her to a grass patch so she can spit into it.

"Thanks for the advice, but hair can change over time" He said as he lifted his cap just enough for Ash to only see his hair, and tugged it.

"So what brings you and Misty to the Americas, Ash?" Oak said as he retrieved Raina from the grass patch, Raina looked exhausted, and was about to fall asleep, but before Ash could answer Tyler said

"You gotta ride?" As he leaned against Raina's wheelchair, but Raina jerked the wheelchair forward, making Tyler stumble backwards into the sand.

"Dog" Tyler said as he got up and wiped the sand of his shirt.

"Pig!" Raina snapped back, and glared at him.

"Yea, we got one, the cars they have here are amazing!" Ash said as he grabbed some keys from his pocket and threw them into the air but dropped them while trying to look cool.

"Wheres Pikachu?" Raina said as she spat into the sand, since she didn't get all the sand out.

"Back at the house, its only a few minute walk away from here, lets get moving before the tourists arrive"

"Fair enough, besides Raina needs to sleep, shes had a long day, I guess" Tyler said as they began to walk, to the house.

* * *

"You brought who?!"

Raina was barely awake when they mentioned Garry staying since now him and Ash, are best buds now.

She felt like strangling Ash for deciding too, even Misty didn't want him to come.

"Ok I get it, he can be a bit of a…"

"A-hole, is the word I believe you're looking for" Said Tyler, matter of factly, Ash glared at him as they got to the house, but as they got into the house, Raina's wheelchair got caught in one of the steps and the right back wheel broke off.

"To the crutches!" Raina yelled, as she reach into the bag hanging on the back of her wheelchair and took out collapsible crutches.

"Here I'll get the wheelchair inside" Ash said as he tried to get the wheelchair to fold, but instead somehow ended up with his head in the bag.

"Good luck with that" Garry was in the doorway snickering, and was in a gray robe and red pajamas.

"Hey gramps, where ya been?" Oak ignored him

"Lets get inside, its getting cold" Ash set down the folded wheelchair, that he finally folded, and they trudged inside.

The place was big, it had 3 stories, 3 balconies, and one heck of a view of the ocean.

Raina was sitting down next to Ash, petting his Pikachu,

"I never had a Pokemon, ive only worked with Oak for 5 years, you were already a year into your journey right?" Ash nodded and looked down at Pikachu,

"I actually have a spare Eevee on me at the time, you want it?" Raina went wide eyed and stared at Ash,

"Sooo, is that a yes?" Ash said sheepishly, but suddenly Raina embraced him into a hug,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey Raina," Tyler yelled over from the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth. "I don't think people turn blue like that" Raina quickly let go, and Ash almost fell over when she did,

"No problem" he said as he got up from the couch, to the kitchen to join everyone else,

"Well at least I still have you" She mumbled the Ash's Pikachu, "

True dat" Raina swore she heard someone say "True dat" but who? she was so confused she heard the voice again but didn't know what it said. "Hey Vaporeon lady, you gonna tell me your name?"

Tyler's head lurched up from the tablet he was looking at, and glanced at Raina and nodded toward the Pikachu she forgot about, and then, the Pikachu nudged her,

"Raina" she mumbled so Tyler wouldn't notice to see if she could get the voice to talk again.

"Funny, your names Raina, and your part Vaporeon, I wonder…" The voice trailed off, then a sharp pain came over her whole body, Raina screeched like a little girl left alone in the dark, then it abruptly stopped,

"Why would you do thaaaaaat?" Raina yelled as she passed out, and face planted into the floor.

* * *

For what seemed like a minute everyone just stared at Raina in shock that Pikachu was able to knock a human out in one hit, not even a powerful electric move.

"Pikachu? did you have to do that?" Ash said, breaking the spell of silence that came over the whole house.

"Wellllll, it was tempting" said as he jumped off the couch and on to Ash's shoulder.

"I'll call a hospital, and Ty, get her on the wheelchair if it will move" said Bill as he reached for the phone in his pocket.

"Will do!" said Tyler as he gently lifted her off the floor trying to keep her tail hidden in the backpack.

"Pig to the rescue!" Pikachu squealed as he jumped on top of Tyler's head, making him go off balanced, and almost dropped Raina.

"Quit it!" Tyler said as he tried swiping the rodent off his head, but instead the Pikachu shocked him with a bolt worse than the one he did on Raina,

"Son.. of.. a.."

Tyler stumbled toward the Pikachu then tripped and hit the ground with a THUD, as he fainted.

* * *

**Today's reference of the day is this: **"**I AM THE KING, OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"**

**If you know, write down in the review area since there's no comment section really, but if you do I will Add YOU as a character, all you need to do is give me an idea of what you look like and your name you would like, so yea good luck :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Where are we?

**This Chapter is going to be very different, and starts getting into the interesting stuff so yea I hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

Raina was with her Eevee she names Silver, looking at the clouds from the plane they were sent on to go to Kitty Hawk,

Tyler was in his seat messing with his ears, looking nervous.

"This isn't right" Tyler said, getting up from his seat and releasing his Serperior, into the walkway of the small plain.

"What do you mean? were in a plane to Hawk, there's nothing wrong"

Tyler glared at her, and walked to the cockpit, then stopped at the door. "Were heading west, were supposed to be moving north, toward Kitty Hawk"

"How do you know, can't really tell the difference up here?"

"Pigs are smarter than dogs" Tyler smirked as he turned around and opened the door to the cockpit,

Raina was furious, she wanted to punch him square in the face, "show him whos smarter" she mumbled to herself.

"Hurt who?" Silver heard her talk to herself,

"Nothing, its just Ty being, well.. Ty"

Silver rubbed up against her trying to comfort her. Then a loud bang came from the cockpit and the plane jolted downwards that made Raina and Silver jump and made them fall out of their seats.

Raina got up and took a few steps and said "Be prepared for anything" Silver nodded as they walked on toward the cockpit. "Ty? are you in there?" "Yea, come in, I want you to see this" he yelled back, Raina ran in to find the flight attendance on the ground, and Serperior lying in a corner shivering from fear.

"What happened?" "Oh, nothing happened, except your friend got stabbed, wasn't part of the plan but, oh well!" He said cheerfully like if it was Christmas.

Raina glared at him, and Silver was switching stances nervously. "Friend? the only Friend here I got is you Ty" Tyler smiled, and slowly walked toward her, Raina took a few steps back.

"I'm not your friend, just a fellow Cameuses" Raina stumbled back in pain as she hit the floor, her vision was clouding and felt like her head was about to explode.

"And you're coming with me"

* * *

"Is she awake or not?" Dr. Higson was pacing back in forth in front of the glass where the girl and boy Cameuses were at.

They were strapped down to the tables like lab rats, lying there waiting there to be ripped open and studied.

"She'll be awake soon, her brain waves show some amazing things Higson, are you sure you don't want to see?" the man on the intercom said excitedly.

"No Samuel, I will look at them later, we just need to watch them, if we cant get every little detail our test could be a complete failure!" he snapped back,

"Suit yourself, oh, and remember we start as soon as they both wake up"

* * *

"Raina, wake up"

Raina's head was hurting like hell, she tried getting up but something held her down, she looked over to her arms to see that they were strapped down, as she looked to the other arm she saw Tyler squirming, trying to break out of his.

Something was jabbing Raina in the back, she realized her tail wasn't moved out of the way, lucky it wasn't tied down, so she moved it from under her with a sigh of relief, from the pain ending in her back.

"It seems that you two are awake, lets begin with your test, shall we?" the man on the intercom said,as the straps opened up, setting Tyler and Raina free.

Raina was still dazed at that point and almost fell off the table getting off.

Raina are you ok? Tyler knew telekinesis, and so did Raina, but they could only talk to each other, and never use it when in non-emergencies. Yea, im fine, you get a pinpoint on where were at?

Nevada, L.A. somewhere around there, its hard to pinpoint with all these signals going in and out of this place!

Tyler walked up to a wall and stared at it, What are you doing? Raina thought to him.

This is glass, there "_watching us"_ like damn experiments, he said as he ran to the back of the room.

What are you doing now? she thought while trying to get into the crutches by her bed

"Gonna tell them their fucking with the wrong people" He charge and his whole body caught fire, and rammed the glass, it shattered as, revealing people at computers, staring at them in aw.

Raina nodded in approval of his attack,

"Who's next?" Tyler glared at all the scientist as they began to run, but one man stayed behind and was on a phone under the desk.

"Get 150! we have a breach!" he glanced up and saw Tyler holding a ball of fire in his hand, and ran like hell out of the room.

"150?" she said as she came up in her crutches behind Tyler,

"No clue, but we need to get out, and leave the crutches, you move faster on foot"

"Thanks" She mumbled as she dropped the crutches and ran on all fours through the gap behind Tyler but her wavy brown hair got caught on a shard of glass and ripped it out,

"Oww" "Quit your moaning, were just about there… I think"

They were in a yellow hallway walking toward a door that leaked sunlight. _Their here_, "Tyler did you say something?"

he slammed the door open, blinding them both with sunlight, then came to a stop, "I thought that was you!"

A shadow past over them, of a big bird,

"What was that?" Raina and Tyler were still blind by the sun, but were slowly regaining their sight.

"How the hell would I know?" they took a few steps as they began to run again but skidded to a stop in front of a 10 ft tall creature, That resembled a Centaur greatly, with a body of a white four legged creature with pointed gold feet, and a man in his early 20's in a gold color shirt, a gold and silver helmet, and holding a gold spear in his hand.

"Need a lift?" The Centaur said, with a surprisingly deep voice.

Tyler and Raina didn't hesitate, and jumped on the mans back. then he began to rise into the air, levitating.

"Oh my god…" Raina was tightening her grip on Tyler, as they flew up.

"You two are the Evolving ones right?" Tyler nodded, as he looked down at the earth.

He immediately wished he didn't, they were rising fast and were least a quart of a mile in the air, then threw up over the edge of the Centaur man.

"Hey, watch the coat, just got that thing cleaned"

"Sorry, were not a big fan of heights" Raina replied,

it was about 15 minutes until they began to descend, in the middle of a Oasis. Tyler noticed other creatures on the ground, a at least 3 surrounding a pond all had a form of a bird a orange one, a white one, and a blue one.

The Centaur landed, but stumbled forward launching Tyler and Raina into the water.

Snickers came from the the creatures by the side, Tyler finally noticed what they were, a boy with big white wings for hands was at the center, and a big tail, the blue bird was a girl with bright blue hair, and wings for hands, a tail, and bird legs, then the other boy with orange wings, a big punch of feathers, that must of been his tail.

"Looks like we got nicked these two right in time guys" Centaur said as he grabbed the Tyler out of the water, leaving Raina in the water, guessing since shes a water type she would like to stay.

"So whats your guys names?"

"I-I'm Tyler, and that's Raina, now answer my question, who the hell are you guys?"

"I'm Mark" The centaur said pointing at himself. "I'm part Arceus if you were wondering, and this is my gang, Blue is the Lugia, kind of ironic if you ask me, Maxwell is the Ho-oh, and the Articuno is Ruby, and were the only known Legendary Cameuses"

* * *

**So yea, it took a big swerve in the story than I first thought of, but still I **_**guess**_ **its good, but oh well I hope whoever reads this enjoyed :D **

**(By the way the option for your own character to be in here is still open, if ya interested go to chapter 1 and look at the bottom, if u get the quote right you get in this story)**


	3. Chapter 3 Legends

**I have nothing to say so yea...**

* * *

"What did you do?!" Ash was pacing back and forth in front of the two kids lying on the floor, while Bill was talking on the phone, Misty was sitting on the couch with Garry staring at the ground as they waited, and Oak was trying to calm Ash down, in the end Ash fell onto the couch with a sigh.

"You're right, they never felt Pikachu's thunderbolt before and couldn't handle it"

Oak walked over to Bill and said "Its working, remember the plan, I take them upstairs, so they don't try to help, and you tell them the hospital is closed at the moment, due to an explosion"

Bill nodded, and kept pretending to talk to someone on the phone.

"You three head upstairs while we handle this, ok?"

"Yes Bill" Ash said as they went up the stairs and went into their rooms.

"Ash, It wasn't your fault" Misty was by Ash as he sat on his bed slightly tearing up.

"What am I supposed to say when they wake up? Oh sorry, my Pikachu almost ended your life" Pikachu gave Ash a small bolt, but Ash barely reacted.

"There going to be fine, but please get some rest, it's been a long day"

"Fine, but as long as you promise that they'll be alright" Ash said "They will" Misty replied, as she got up and left his room.

* * *

"Good this about all we need to heal them" Oak was with Bill trying to heal Tyler and Raina.

they struggled to get it in their mouth without it coming back out, but in the end, they somehow got them both to swallow.

"How long till they wake up?" Bill said as he grabbed the empty potion and paralyze heal cans, and threw them in the trash.

"Any minute" Oak replied as he ran upstairs to make sure everyone was in their own room, sleeping, thankfully there were 5 empty bedrooms in the house, Oak walked back downstairs, to his surprise Raina was already up, eating a tuna sandwich.

"Did I miss something?" He said as he almost tripped over Tyler, who was awake, but was still lying on the ground, since he woke up just a minute ago.

"This day sucks" Tyler groaned as he got up and immediately, fell back down as he tripped on a paralyze heal,

"You missed one" He said as he got up and went into the kitchen, to join Raina.

"What time is it?" Raina said barely audible with the food in her mouth.

Bill glanced at his watch, "7:34 P.M." Raina almost choked on her sandwich when he said it.

"Its already passed 7? but we just got here!" Tyler said as he bit down into his sandwich.

"Then I expect you two to be in bed by 8, we got a long day tomorrow" Oak said as he went back upstairs, as he walked passed Ashes room he saw something red outside his door.

A Pokeball with a letter attached to it that said, "Give this to Raina" Oak was about to knock on his door but stopped himself from doing so, then the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it!" Raina yelled as she slipped on her crutches, and hobbled over to the door, but when she opened it, no one was there was there, and she let out a grunt,

"Kids" she mumbled as she opened the screen door.

Then she heard a shuffling sound, and looked at the steps, sitting there was a Meowth,

"Hi little guy, you lost?" he nodded and ran into the grass, Raina followed him until the Meowth stopped in the middle of the yard.

"Why'd you stop?" Raina thought he was using the restroom and waited for him by a tree, then suddenly a big bag came over her head, she tried to scream but was hit in the head with something, on the outside, and her vision went black.

* * *

"Wheres Raina?" Oak came downstairs with the Pokeball in his hand, looking for Raina so he could give it to her.

"Went outside and followed a lost Meowth, bound to be someones, ain't no wild Pokemon in the Americas" Tyler said as he came out of the kitchen, gnawing on a piece of chocolate.

"I'll wait outside for her, give her 10 minutes, hard for her to go around in the crutches then in her wheelchair" he said as he opened the front door, but was turned around as Oak tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" He said agitated, Oak handed him a PokeBall,

"Give it to Raina when you find her, Ash gave it to her as a gift, since she never had a Pokemon before"

Tyler nodded, and exited the the house. "Hey Raina, you there? We need to get inside!"

Tyler knew Raina would have responded to him. he began to shift stances nervously back and forth as he waited for the next 10 minutes, but she didn't show up. He began to walk into the yard slowly,

"Raina? I'm serious we need to get back inside before Oak gets worried" Tyler was getting cold, and since no one was around he used Ember on a pile of leaves.

Tyler was thankful that they caught fire, he laid down and looked at the stars, the constellations, moved like fireflies in the night sky, Oh wait, he thought to himself those are fireflies.

His head started to hurt, when he wears the blockers and too much smoke is produced, it gives him a bad headache. So he took out the plugs and breathed in the fresh air. Then a noise of a metal clang came from the trash can in front of the house, he lit up his index finger with fire, and walked toward the sound. "Who's there?"

Tyler was shivering now that he was away from the fire, but also from fear. He didn't know what creatures were in the Americas, he was as dumbfounded by them as the Americans are to Pokemon.

Then the trash can came into view, trash was littered all over the road, but no sign of the creature, or person who was there.

"Thank god" He sighed, but then the can started to move, and made Tyler nearly jump out of his skin, the creature appeared,

"a Meowth?" The cat had a half eaten apple in its mouth, and was staring into the night sky. Tyler turned to see what he was staring at, but all went to darkness…

* * *

"The twerp will come runnin for these two!"

Raina was in a body bag that was unzipped just enough so she could breath, She looked through the hole, and saw a man, a women, and the Meowth, and was in some kind of basket.

So ironic that Oak said we would be safer here, she thought to herself.

Then she tried to unzip the bag, but the Man was watching over them making sure nothing happened.

"Jessie, why didn't we check if they had Pokemon on them? could have something good!" The man was about to unzip the bag but then Jessie said, "Do you want to wake them up James!"

The man got up and apologized, Them? Raina thought, theirs someone else here? there was silence for at least half an hour and she had almost fallen back asleep.

"Were just about there, wake them up" Jessie yelled, "But you just said-" James was cut off by Jessie and continued on.

"I think the boy is already awake!" James yelled, as she felt something rub against her feet, then kicked back indicating she was awake as well to whoever the boy was.

Then she ripped out of the body bag, and jumped onto the Meowth, she saw that she was on a hot air balloon. The smell of burning rubber came from behind her, she turned around seeing Tyler scaring Jessie and James, with the fire ball floating in his hand.

"Well if it isn't Tyler Grace" Raina said as she was trying to pin down Meowth,

"In the flesh" Tyler smirked and held the fire closer to James and Jessie.

Raina looked over the side, the trees were 5 meters below them.

"Just push them off, we don't have time for this, she said as she flung the Meowth out the Balloon.

"I like the way your thinking!" It took Tyler a few minutes but he was able to get them to jump out into the trees.

"You know how to fly?" Tyler said as he laid back against the basket.

"All I know is that you turn up the heat to fly, so that means we need to put this thing out"

Raina pointed to a can that sprayed fire up into the balloon amazingly not catching fire. "Lets wait a bit, don't want to get the balloon caught in the middle of a forest do we?"

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE TEAM ROCKET BALLOON NOW! OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

Raina and Tyler were frantically trying to, get the balloon down, but nothing worked, Tyler was going to burn down the balloon, but Raina stopped him before he could, and Raina didn't see her crutches in the Balloon.

"Their going to find us!" Raina was rocking back and forth on the ground, breathing deeply.

"Ha! I got it, shes coming down!" Tyler yelled while trying to tell the police they were just kids.

"Raina use Hyper Voice we need to speak to them before they start to glack us"

"Say what now?" Raina replied.

"Glack as in Shoot us Raina, now would you hurry up? I don't feel like dying right now"

Raina mumbled something under her breath as she prepared for a Hyper Voice, she yelled, "DO N- FIRE!"

Tyler was in shock, would she do that just because of a rude comment? The men on the ground begin to shoot, Raina stumbled backward but then Tyler rammed her.

"Why the hell you do that for?!" Raina was struggling against his weight trying to get him off.

"I was going to say that i'm still struggling with saying words with that move" she said as she kicked him in the groin and pushed him off. they began to descend as the men shot at the balloon.

"I'll use protect, on use so we can get out of there, then you're going to set fire to the grass we land in, then you need to carry me, got it?"

Tyler was trying to hold back his anger, and nodded, they were 8 feet above the ground and Raina used protect and a layer of Blue surrounded them both, shouts from people came from below, as they tried to get the balloon on the ground.

Then Tyler set fire to the grass, screams and yells to get back erupted over the people on the ground, "The eagle has landed" Tyler murmured as he stepped out of the balloon, with Raina in his hands, they only got a few meters away until a man shouted at them,

"Stay right there, or I will shoot!" A Police Officer was behind, pointing a Pistol at him,

"Turn around slowly…" Tyler did as he said "Place whatever is in your hand on the ground"

"But sir-"

"Now!" The officer snapped back, Tyler placed Raina on the ground,

"Please sir, were just kids, we got kidnapped!" The man ignored him,

"Hey Tarry! I got our culprits!"

* * *

"You honestly want us to believe that you two had nothing to do with the people you say were on the balloon?"

The Sheriff said as a man brought in some crutches for Raina.

"Please we need to get back to my friends at Kitty Hawk!" Raina pleaded, the man's eyes widened.

"You're in Orlando, Florida you two, that's at least 800 miles away!"

"I guess were stuck here then" Raina mumbled as Tyler pulled something out of his pocket as the man talked,

"What's that?" The man looked befuddled by the Pokedex in Tyler's hand,

"Here, its like a drivers license, except for Pokemon Trainers" He said cheerfully.

"Ahh, so you from the PokeRegions?" Tyler and Raina nodded, as the Pokedex came on and said "Tyler Grace, 16 years old, 6 years into training Pokemon, has no files on wrongdoing" Then turned off.

"Alright, if you are then show me your Pokemon" he said giving the Pokedex back to.

"You reckon you want to battle?" Tyler said holding out a PokeBall and tossed one to Raina who almosted dropped it.

"Yep, sure do, you win, you're free to go. But if you lose, your staying here till someone comes to get you, deal?" Raina nodded to Tyler,

"Deal"

* * *

They were in the middle of a soccer field with people in all ages on one side, and people from the Police department on one chanting, and betting on who will win.

Guess it must be lunch break, Tyler thought, then the Sheriff, released his Pokemon, "A Garchomp?" Tyler mumbled, while picking out his Pokemon, No problem for my Swampert, Tyler thought to himself as he threw the Pokeball, but Raina still hasn't released the Pokemon from the Pokeball he gave her, and was looking at the ground sitting in a chair.

"Raina, release the Pokemon from the Pokeball!"

"Do I just throw it?"

"Yes, Raina, just throw it already" Raina chucked the Pokeball out into the field, then the ball accidental hit the Garchomp on the head, releasing a Pokemon, a grey Eevee? poor thing, going to get pummeled, Tyler thought to himself,

"What moves does it have?" Raina said frantically,

"Its got, Blast Burn, Hydro Pump, Frenzy Plant and Diamond storm?" Raina realized he was looking down at his Pokedex, and was befuddled by the moves the Eevee had.

"Eevee can't learn those moves" Tyler said, looking exited out of his mind.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tyler laughed,

"No but you have one hell of a OP Eevee"

"You going to battle or what?" The Sheriff was still waiting for them.

"Were ready" Raina yelled back as she and Tyler got their Pokemon ready for battle.

* * *

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw on the Eevee!"

The Garchomp ran at the Eevee as it looked at Raina for a command, "Eevee dodge it, then use Hydro Pump!" Eevee did as she was told and dodged the attack, then used Hydro Pump, Eevee was sent back a few feet by the blast, but slamming the Garchomp against a building next to the soccer course.

Raina has seen people fight on tv when she was younger, so she knew what to say to her Eevee, but being in a real battle made her nervous, and made her trip over words easily.

Tyler was better than Raina thought he was, his Swampert, was dodging every move, and always landed a hit with an Ice Burn, but the Garchomp just wouldn't go down, coming back for another try.

"Eevee use, Hydro Pump again!" Eevee ran toward the Garchomp who had just taken another hit by Swampert, and let out a powerful Hydro Pump sending both of them flying in opposite directions.

Eevee landed on her feet by Swampert and let out a triumphant, high pitched roar that sounded more like a squeal.

The Sheriff had just returned his Garchomp to his ball, and walked over.

"You got some nice moves for kids you two" Tyler and Raina nodded,

"So lets get you two back to Kitty Hawk, shall we?"

* * *

**So yea that was the second chapter, the third one is were stuff starts to ACTUALLY get interesting, so I hope you enjoyed! :D **


End file.
